Introduction to the series
by AsymmetricalStripes
Summary: Hoping to upload first story soon.


Introducing the series: The Lost Herds

Hidden in a pocket of the Great Dividing Range in Australia is an odd utopia, a place of prime grass, flowing rivers, forest mazes, arid plains and mountains that touch heaven. Such a place is the haven of misled horses, the unknown destination of the wanderers. Over the years they have created a society based on the four tribes. The Irena herd, located in the thick forest by the rushing river it is home to the largest herd led by the breath taking but cold stallion Lovebird. Its neighbour the Wind herd seems polar opposites with their arid plains and dry grass, only the horses with the best endurance and the will to survive can live in such a hostile place. The River herd is home to some of the most successful horses, led by the famous racehorse Jack and the Dressage Genius Dolly this herd through small in size and territory is the most powerful and respected herd, leading the way for all the herds. Finally, the brumbies, known as the savages, living high in the haven of the mountains, they are hardly seen and even less respected by the other herds, many have been killed on sight by the previous herds due to their odd colouring and way of life. The three great herds meet every full moon before the rock ruins to discuss the order of things. But the winds are changing and so are the lives of these horses, so be prepared.

Character Profiles:

The Irena Herd

**Lovebird**

Role: Lead Stallion

Breed: Andalusian

Colour: Dapple Grey

Markings: White Nose (snip)

History: Named Lovebird due to his womanizing tendencies. He was once a Grand Prix Dressage champion, admired for his beauty despite his masochistic views. Through he is respectful and friendly towards a selected few, he collects mares like toys.

Personality: Womanizer, Cold, Vain, Prideful, Aggressive, Territorial (over both land and mates) but good-natured at times.

**Angel**

Role: Lead Mare

Breed: Lipizzaner

Colour: White (Grey)

History: Mother of Jazz, was the mate of Banner but left the Wind herd, mate and daughter to protect old friend, Lovebird. An Ex-Olympic eventer before she lost her owner due to a brumby, she grew up with Beauty. She is one of the only mares that Lovebird respects and relies on.

Personality: Blunt, fierce, intelligent, agile, graceful. Empathetic and good-humoured.

**Throwa**

Role: Vice

Colour Speckled grey

History: Son of Lovebird and Pebbles. Ran away from the herd as a yearling after finding he was to become the next vice. Lived as a rogue until he was 3 years old and returned to take his place as vice but not without constant bickering with his polar opposite father.

Personality: Rebellious, observant, polite, strong, stubborn, curious and fun.

**Pebbles**

Role: Medic

Breed: Lipizzaner

Colour: Light Grey

History: Due to a misfortunate meeting with a rogue stallion she lost her eye and her pride saving her foal. Mother of Throwa and a close friend of Lovebird's, she is one of the best medics in the range despite her injury.

Personality: Blunt, dark-humoured, thoughtful, caring, wary, pushy and stubborn.

**Summer**

Role: Peace Keeper

Breed: Lusitano

Colour: Burnt Buckskin

Markings: White nose and large star.

History: At 16.2hh she is a tall mare, powerfully built and strong in personality. Due to these features many mistake her as a fine-featured stallion. Captured on the edge of the mountains along with Mist by Lovebird. Despite much disapproval of her mountain background and her stallion like ways, Lovebird believes her to be a vital member and a good future mother.

Personality: Cool-headed, good-humoured, strong-willed, witty, wise and organised

**Mist**

Role: Navigator

Breed: Andalusian

Colour: Grey

History: Lovebird's favourite breeding mare. She is quiet and docile but has a great knowledge of the stars and planets, able to find any location. Mist was found on the outskirts of the mountains with Summer but she hardly talks.

Personality: Docile, quiet, flighty, gentle and submissive.

**Nyx**

Role: Scout

Breed: Barb

Colour: Blue-Black

Markings: Blaze

History: A mystery mare who was found in a ditch presumed dead. Was taken in by Lovebird and treated. Agile and light-stepped she is able to pass any radar. She was abandoned by her herd due to her odd colouring and thus tends to stick to the shadows.

Personality: Cheeky, observant, agile, sly, prankster, wary but very friendly with those she likes.

**Shade**

Role: Warrior

Breed: Andalusian

Markings: Star and Snip

History: Son of Mist and Lovebird, a strong fighter in both physical and mental. Adores his father and acts like a prince whenever he is around.

Personality: Childish, proud, curious, unthoughtful, cheeky, kind, brave and gentle at times

The River Herd

**Jack**

Role: Lead Stallion

Breed: TB

Colour: Dark Bay

Markings: stripe, numerous scars

History:

Was once the legend of the racing world, winning the triple crown twice and Melbourne cup 4 years running. Becoming a successful sire and a beloved member of Rosella Park Stud before becoming lost and winding up in the pastures. He is mates with Dolly

Personality: Wise, strict, fair, loyal, protective, polite, good-humoured and affectionate.

**Dolly**

Role: Lead Mare

Breed: TB

Colour: Dark Brown

Markings: Scar on cheek

History: An old dressage horse and a once popular riding mount. Growing up with Jack, she received the scar when she was defending him from a mad horse and carries it with pride. Mates with Jack.

Personality: Assertive, brave, kind, wise, gentle, lecturing.

**Thunder**

Role: Medic

Breed: Shire(Irish)

Colour: Black

Markings: Blaze, stockings and splash on stomach

History: Successful Sire, imported from Ireland but lost during boat crash. Knowledgeable in Celtic medicine.

Personality: Gentle, Excitable, Wary and observant.

**Pride**

Role: Vice

Breed: Hanoverian

Colour: Liver Chestnut

Markings: Star

History: A very traditional thinking horse. Lost his mate. Hazel, an Arabian skewbald paint and has been cold ever since.

Personality: Traditional, sensible, organised, reactive and secretly playful

**Chance**

Role: Warrior

Breed: Warmblood

Colour: Golden Chestnut

Markings: Blaze

History: A fierce mare, she is a great fighter and a natural brawler. She once was a champion gaming horse but fate changed. Not some you want to meet in a dark alley.

Personality: Brave, fierce, territorial, loyal, reactive, impulsive and dangerous

**Rosemary**

Role: Peace Keeper

Breed: Friesian

Colour: Black

History: A favourite riding and all-rounder for teachers and pupils alike but lost her home long ago.

Personality: Gentle, Cool-headed, strong-willed and thoughtful.

**Beauty**

Role: Navigator

Breed: Hanoverian

Colour: Light Bay

Markings: Stripe and white lip

History: Ex-Olympic eventer and successful dressage mare. Past mate of Lovebird and past stable-mate of Angel. Has a deep hatred of Stallions.

Personality: Feisty, playful, good-humoured, cruel to stallions and a good teacher.

The Wind Herd

**Honey**

Role: Lead Mare

Colour: Flaxen Chestnut

Markings: Blaze and stockings

History: An old friend of Banner, she took over as lead mare when Angel left. Grew up with Banner but lost him to the race track while she pursued endurance trials.

Personality: Strict, fair, gentle, blunt, dark-humoured, kind and stubborn.

**Banner**

Role: Lead Stallion

Breed: Arabian

Colour: Chestnut

Markings: Stripe

History: Ex-mate of Angel and father of Jazz but was abandoned by Angel and left with his daughter due to Angel's wishes. Best friends with Jack from his race track days but once he was retired he was left to fend for himself.

Personality: Kind, wise, fair, gentle, good-natured, understanding and proper

**Jazz**

Role: Vice

Breed: Arabian x Lipizzaner

Colour: Leopard Appaloosa

Markings: Stripe

History: Daughter of Angel and Banner, was left behind as a yearling by Angel as it was safer. Was one of the main reasons behind Throwa returning to his herd.

Personality: Curious, playful, fats, impulsive, truthful, laid-back, gentle and stubborn

**Sky**

Role: Medic

Breed: Arab

Colour: White (Grey)

Markings: Star

History: Mates with Jeopardy. Coming from an ancient race stud, she escaped and lost her way, running into Jeopardy. They lived together in the harsh desert for many months before joining the Wind herd.

Personality: Energetic, wise, polite, kind, good-humoured and determined.

**Jeopardy**

Role: Scout

Colour: Dark Bay

History: A rogue stallion living in the desert for many years after losing his herd before meeting Sky and deciding to follow her to the Wind herd. Mates with Sky.

Personality: Wary, silent, stoic, affectionate, brave, fierce, stubborn and intelligent

**Nala**

Role: Navigator

Breed: Arabian

Colour: Grey Paint

Markings: White face, stockings and splashes on neck and body.

History: As a filly she escaped her herd's violent and becoming a rogue. After a rematch with her old herd leader, she stumbles upon Banner severely injured and ill.

Personality: Fearful, knowledgeable, fast, gentle, wary and flighty.

The Brumbies

**Eagle**

Role: Lead Stallion

Breed: Brumby(mix)

Colour: Appaloosa

Markings: Blaze

History: Living in the mountains for many years as a rogue with Flicka. Created the mountain herd for safety but he has banned members from leaving territory due to his fear. Cloud is his and India's son but he is to become mates with Flicka due to his position.

Personality: Wary, spiritual, loving, daredevil, positive, agile and sure footed.

**Flicka**

Role: Lead Mare

Breed: Brumby(mix)

Colour: Palomino

Markings: Blaze, socks

History: An abandoned eventing mare, reaching Olympic level but rushed at a jump and fell, killing her rider. To be mates with Eagle but constantly leaves the territory to his great displeasure.

Personality: Adventurous, determined, brave, thoughtful and cheeky.

**Winter**

Role: Vice

Breed: Quarter Horse

Colour: Red Roan

Markings: Stripe

History: Mates with Arrow. Lost home when stud burnt down to the ground, Arrow and her were the only survivors. Once was a National barrel racing champion.

Personality: Stubborn, calm, observant, motherly and kind-hearted.

**Arrow**

Role: Warrior

Breed: Paint

Colour: Skewbald

Markings: Blaze, stockings

History: Was a great reining talent but lost home in a tragic fire. Mate Winter and himself were the only survivors of the fire.

Personality: Perfectionist, good-humoured, playful, spiritual and sure of foot.

**India**

Role: Navigator

Breed: Brumby (mix)

Colour: Piebald

Markings: Blaze, stockings

History: Grew up with brother Ajax on the mountain. Joined the herd with Ajax for his protection due to the cases of rogue stallions failing to tell the difference between him and a mare. Has son with Arrow called Cloud.

Personality: Gentle, wise, loyal, brave, kind and protective.

**Cloud**

Role: Scout

Breed: Brumby (mix)

Colour: Skewbald

Markings: White face and stockings

History: Born after the forming of the herd, India and Eagle's son.

Personality: Eager, helpful, energetic, cheeky and good-natured.

**Ajax**

Role: Medic

Breed: Brumby (mix)

Colour: Buckskin paint

Markings: White face, white splashes

History: Grew up with his sister, India. Especially beautiful, Eagle keeps a close eye on him as he attracts attention from stallions mistaking his gender. Likes to go exploring outside the territory with Flicka. Catches the eyes of Lovebird.

Personality: Adventurous, kind, gentle, fair, fast, fierce and clear-minded.

The Rogue

**Rogue**

(Race name: Bring the Heat)

Breed: TB

Colour: Dapple Grey

History: Was a legendary new talent in the racing world. After a lifetime of abuse and mistreatment, he escapes to the borders of Lovebird's territory but lives in solitude. Nicknamed the "Shadow". Watches Nyx from a distance.

Personality: Voltaire, dangerous, unpredictable, fast, swift and untrusting.


End file.
